


Second Chance

by dreamsofspike



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-21 23:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13751670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofspike/pseuds/dreamsofspike
Summary: Written for a prompt at comment_fic on LJ for "forehead kisses", I couldn't resist. It was supposed to be 100 words, but I made it a quintuple fill and wrote 500 words :P LOLJust a tiny little snippet of what I wish might have happened... what if Olivia followed Rafael home after he said goodbye outside the courthouse? She couldn't just leave it where it was between them... and he's so glad she didn't.





	Second Chance

He barely makes it away from the courthouse steps without breaking down completely.   
  
By the time he reaches his front door, dusky shadows have obscured the redness of his eyes, the tear tracks on his face, and he allows himself to relax a little. He sighs, closing his eyes for a moment. He has an evening of packing ahead of him, and the prospect is more exhausting than it should be. He takes a deep breath and opens the door.   
  
A hand from behind him slams it shut again, and he spins around, heart racing.   
  
He may not be an ADA anymore, but he knows that doesn't matter. He's probably got more enemies than ever at this point.   
  
It's not an enemy he finds himself facing down, but his dearest friend in all the world - glaring at him through fierce dark eyes that glitter with tears.   
  
"What the hell was that?" she hisses, her voice trembling with outrage.   
  
He swallows, leans back against the wall. He's safe, at least. Good, because he's far too drained for a fight.   
  
Bad... because it looks as if he's still in for one.  
  
"What the hell was what?" he asks, surprised by how soft and defeated his voice comes out.   
  
"That - that half-assed goodbye, as if you've written  _me_  off along with your entire career, your entire  _life_..." She turns away for a moment, and he could slip away, and a part of him wants to - to just slip inside and escape the rest of what she's feeling - but he knows she deserves to express it. He deserves to stand here and take it. "You don't get to  _do_  that," she finally says, her voice smaller, more vulnerable. "You can't just... say those things to me, while you're... putting me out of your life."   
  
"I-I wasn't..." He blinks rapidly as the tears make their comeback. "I just... I need..."   
  
When he can't finish, she prompts him, soft, finally more sympathetic than angry. "What? What do you need, Rafa?"   
  
He's quiet. He swallows hard, and his throat aches. "I - I don't know," he admits.   
  
She steps in closer, her hand against the door over his shoulder again. She studies his face for a moment, and he can see the determination in her eyes as she shifts in yet nearer, breath quickening as she makes up her mind.   
  
"Here's a thought," she says softly - and then kisses him.   
  
All in - with every ounce of her will and desire poured into it. This is no coward's way out like that ridiculous kiss to her forehead outside the courthouse. This is Olivia stepping across the line they've both danced around for years -  _deciding_  that for all the complications, for all the responsibilities she already has, for all the things he's done...   
  
... still, he's  _worth_  it.   
  
He's breathless, hazy-headed, when she finally pulls back, and he can see that she feels the same. Her eyes are warm, searching, as she whispers, hopeful and waiting,  
  
"How's that for a start?"


End file.
